El dibujo guardian
by OrIhImExIcHiGo
Summary: Sakura es una chica encerrada en una torre con el don de volver realidad sus dibujos por tiempo limitado, quienes saben de su don la decean, pero gracias a un contrato con cierto peli negro ella puede estar a salvo pero ¿cuales son las intenciones de ese peli negro en la tierra? Lo se mal resumen pero denme una oportunidad


**El dibujo ****guardián**

Abrí mis ojos en la mañana para ver a mi amigo Ryu, el era un dragón de color blanco con azul y extrañamente me podía hablar, lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta de que estaba triste y en cuanto abrí la boca para decir algo el hablo primero por mi.

**-Sakura, tengo que irme.**

**-No, por favor no, pensé que tu esta vez serias mi amigo para siempre, ¿porque? **_Estaba tan triste tan solo con escuchar esas palabras no queria estar sola._

**-Lo siento Sakura, pero por favor haz otro dibujo y dale vida.**

**-¡No, no quiero! ¡Yo te quiero a ti como mi amigo!**

**-Sakura no podemos ser tus amigos toda la vida tenemos que irnos. **

Y sin antes poder formular una palabra mas el se desvaneció, dejándome sola en esta enorme torre.

_Había__ vivido en esta torre por 10 años y aun puedo recordar el día en el que me metieron en esta torre. No eh salido desde ese día, aunque me siento aun muy __**sola. **__Aunque cada vez que dibujo por alguna extraña razón estos cobran vida pero después de un tiempo me dejan sola._

_Esta vez no sera así, pues no creare a nadie mas, prefiero estar sola a luego ser abandonada de nuevo._

Me seque las lagrimas con la manga de mi pijama y salí de la cama, note que en el piso había una espada ¿negra? o tal vez roja a contraluz. La recogí y la puse bajo mi cama.

_De nuevo me siento sola . . ._

Me tome un baño muy largo pues no tenia nada que hacer . . . poco después de salir vi en la ventana de la torre una canasta que de seguro lleva varias cosas como siempre.

_Después__ de todo los que me encerraron no son tan malos._

Lo abrí y vi un cambio de ropa que consistía en un vestido blanco con tirantes caídos, también había unos botines negros, había comida que de seguro me tomaría una semana comerlo, también habían algunos libros.

Después de comer, me puse a leer unos libros en lo cual se me fue el tiempo volando y se hizo de noche por lo cual yo pensé que seria mejor ir a dormir.

Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados tan solo eso, pues no podía dormir, de pronto escuche un ruido abrí los ojos y me encontré con una persona que llevaba una armadura, me levante pero fui a dar al piso, la espada del hombre se levanto contra mio pero me moví a un lado logrando que la espada se clavara en la madera del piso y de pronto vi la espada negra y la saque pero era muy pesada, y cuando me di cuenta, la persona de la armadura ya estaba sobre mi así que ella con un rápido movimiento me defendí con la espada pero me hice una cortada en la muñeca salí corriendo bajo las escaleras y vi en el piso un dibujo defectuoso del cual no pude volverlo a la vida, lo tome en mis manos y de la nada apareció un muchacho con alas negras y vestimenta del mismo al igual que cabello y ojos y de tez blanca.

**-¿Quien eres? **Pregunte con miedo

**-Hump, deja las preguntas para luego. **Dijo quitándome la espada de las manos

-**Esto es mio. **Me dijo con un tono que me llego a dar miedo

Vi como la persona con armadura bajaba las escaleras corriendo y vi como el chico de cabello negro con un solo golpe lo mando al piso, luego vi como fue hacia la ventana y lo tiro por ahí vi como lentamente se me acerco y agarro mi mano, la envolvió en una tela blanca.

**-¿Quien eres tu? **Dije sin sentir ya tanto miedo, pues el ver que me ayudo me hizo cambiar de opinion

**-Mmmm **Dijo sin voltearme a ver

**-¿Que? ¡Dime! **Dije un poco enojada,este tipo me sacaba de mis casillas

**-Supongo que hiciste el contrato conmigo **El se volteo a ver sin expresión alguna en su rostro

**-¿Que contrato? **Dije sobre saltándome

**-El de la espada **Dijo sin mucho interés y sin voltearme a ver

**-No vi nada de contrato **Estaba un poco confundida pues no sabia nada de el

**-Esta en la espada. **No me volteo a ver estaba con la mirada en la ventana.

**-Ahh ok ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre eso?**

**-Decía que tenias que utilizar tu poder y crear un portal, en este caso el dibujo y con tu sangre abrirlo.**

**-Pero entonces dime ¿para que querría yo eso?**

**-Hump yo que se... **Me volteo a ver pero otra vez sin ninguna expresión.

**-Bueno dime para que quieres el contrato **Ya que yo no sabia el ¿para que?

**-Para estar en la tierra**

**-¿eh? no me digas que eres algo así como un demonio **

**-Hump no.**

**-¿Entonces para que quieres estar en la tierra? **Tenia mucha curiosidad

**-Tengo asuntos que hacer **Dijo sin voltearme a ver

**-Oye ... **Iba a hacer mas preguntas pero me interrumpió

**-Si tienes mas preguntas búscalas en la espada, o habla con ella pero me la tienes que devolver, es mía. **Dijo lanzandola hacia mi pero yo solo me moví a un lado pues me dio un poco de miedo esta, pude escuchar sus palabras las cuales fueron _Molesta._

Voltee para mirarlo pero el ya no estaba se había ido, voltee a ver la espada y yo solo busque donde estaba el maldito contrato... pero no había ninguno así que recordé _Si tienes mas preguntas búscalas en la espada, o habla con ella. _Así que pensé en hablar con ella.

**-Oye espadilla me puedes decir el contrato por favor.**

**-No me llames espadilla debilucha. **

**-O-o-ok lo siento mucho **

**-Los términos del contrato indican que tu traerás a este mundo a mi amo, el te brindara protección pues si tu mueres el perderá su estancia aquí, pero esto no aplica en ti.**

**-¿Como osea que si yo muero que pasa aquí? **Se que mi pregunta era tonta ya que ella me lo había dicho pero la verdad es que ella hablo tan rápido que no entendí del todo.

**-Tch que molesta, eso es lógico si tu mueres el regresa de donde vino y ya. **Dijo con notable molestia en su voz.

**-Ya entiendo y ¿hay detalles extras? **Tenia mucha curiosidad pues el trato se me hizo muy simple sin clausuras ni reglas, eso se me hizo demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

**-Ja, que si las hay claro que si, pero no te tomaste la molestia de leerlas antes de hacer el contrato ¿cierto? **Estaba molesta de eso no había duda.

**-Ahh (**suspiro**) bien lo siento la verdad, no hice el contrato porque en realidad quería, eso fue porque... **No termine la oración pues no supe que decir.

**-Jajaja ¿tan inspirada estabas niña? no, no lo estabas ni siquiera sabes para que lo quieres ¿Eres idiota o que? **

**-Ni siquiera leí el contrato ¿sabes? y para ser una espada eres muy gruñona, si lo hice fue porque fue un accidente no sabia nada de ello.**

**-Valla así que gruñona ¿eh?, bueno no te lo explico porque quiera sino por mi amo.**

**-Si no quieres no me expliques.**

**-Eso estaría bien ¿sabes niña?, pero tengo que advertirte que mi amo no te lo explicara.**

**-Pues tal vez no quiera saberlo ¡BAKA!**

**-Bien es bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**-Bueno yo... esta bien.**

**-OK así me gusta, bien hay varios pro y contras.**

**-Sasuke te salvara de cualquier peligro, pero tu no puedes mandarlo.**

**-El contrato es hasta que Sasuke cumpla su cometido. **

**-¿Cual es el objetivo de Sasuke?**

**-No tengo porque explicártelo, si quieres saberlo pregúntale a el **

**-¡Eres muy enojona sabes!**

**-Me da igual...**

**-Bueno dime los demás.**

**-Mmm no, ya no puedo se acabo mi tiempo así que arreglatelas como puedas.**

**-¡¿Que?! Oye espera...**

Y otra vez sin antes avisar me dejo sola en este lugar, de nuevo me sentía sola, pues no sabia si se iban a ir y solo aparecerían cuando estuviera en problemas, me quede en el mismo lugar y me hice bolita, no podía dormir por el simple hecho de sentirme sola, me quede ahí viendo hacia la ventana y pude ver los rayos del sol.

Al ver los rayos del sol pensé que ya no volverían así que me pensé en ir a desayunar, pero al pararme de pronto un unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, voltee a ver a mi mano la cual tenia la tela blanca pero esta se tiño de carmesí no le tome mucha importancia pero fui a lavarme la herida y después a desayunar, hice varias cosas en el día pero me sentía agotada quería dormir pero cuando lo intentaba no podía, pensé en hacer un dibujo, me sentía tan sola.

No aguante las ganas así que hice un gato que cobro vida al instante, lo comencé a acariciar mi vació se había ido y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, cuando me desperté me vi en mi cama y sin el gato.

Busque por todos lados a ese minino y de pronto escuche una voz tras de mi.

**-Al fin despiertas, vamos a salir así que prepárate. **Me dijo el peli negro de ayer

** Fin**

**Bueno se que hace tiempo no actualizo, bueno dejen reviews para saber si quieren que siga o no,**


End file.
